


League of Legends x reader oneshots

by Dusty7222



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, M/M, There is sex oneshots in here, nsfw stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty7222/pseuds/Dusty7222
Summary: I can't find much LoL stuff, much less gay reader stuff so here is my shitty stories consisting of gender-neutral and m/m stuff. If you wanna see something feel free to comment, other than that hope you enjoy my stuff!
Relationships: Aphelios (League of Legends)/Reader, Ezreal (League of Legends)/Reader, Graves (League of Legends)/Reader, Rakan (League of Legends)/Reader, Sett (League of Legends)/Reader, Thresh (League of Legends)/Reader, Yasuo (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. A bad Graves x reader Smut

(I'm not gonna lie I know fucking nothing about Graves I'm just horny on main for his pool party skin tbh) 

Also this isn’t that great, you’ve been warned lol  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sighed as you leaned back into the stiff lounge chair at the pool. You know, it could be a nice day to relax and enjoy the sun, you know, summer things.  
But of course life can't help but fuck you over as a high pitched shriek pierced the air quickly followed by the largest splash you've ever seen, and of course it left you drenched. You gritted your teeth as you tried to not tell at the annoying rat you knew was responsible. Can you not relax for one fucking day? 

Your seething was interrupted by a hearty laugh, 

"Caught in the explosion doll?"

You glared at your boyfriend, slinging some water at him. Graves snickered as he shot some water at you from his water gun. 

"Hey!" You laughed, using your hands to try block the water, 

After he emptied the water gun he brought another lounge chair right next to yours

“I would share a chair but,” He pressed down on the flimsy fabric of the chair, “I don’t think it could handle it,”

With a groan he wrapped his arm around your shoulder bringing you closer to him. 

“Having a good day?” He grinned, knowing your answer,

“I was, did we have to have all these other people here too?” You were annoyed, he didn’t tell you that anyone else was gonna be here. 

“The more the merrier right?” He smiled, “Besides, what would we do if it was just us?”

“I don’t know, you could have at least told me that it was a party or something,” You sighed, 

“Yeah...” He trailed off, “But..” He leaned in close, “I know what we could do if we were alone,”

His hand slowly went down your back, 

“I saw you staring at me, bet you had a good view,” He whispered, 

You began to blush as he reminded you of your staring at his ass when his wet trunks clung to his body, and he was completely unashamed of his semi boner which was highlighted by his wet shorts.

You weren’t the only one staring to say the least. 

“I think you deserve a bit more of a view for being so good today” He snaked his hands into your pants, rubbing your thighs, waiting for your approval.

You bit your lips as you shifted under his touch, shifting closer to him to give him a...shorter reach. 

He smiled as he brought his hand to your hole, circling around it and occasionally grazing it with his finger.

“Stop teasing me,” You pouted, 

“Impatient are we?” He leaned to where you were hidden from sight from the other people on the far side of the pool,

“I can’t believe how dirty you are,” He whispered in your ear, “What if the catch you getting fingered? What if they hear you moaning?” 

Your lips quivered as you tried to hold in your moans as he slowly pushed his finger inside you. 

“You’re daddy’s little slut aren’t you?” He smiled, “Ready to get fucked anytime and anywhere,”

“Uh huh” You quivered,

“Yea you are,” He groaned, “Maybe you can get a real treat when the others leave hm? Would you want that?”

He slowly worked another finger in as he waited for you to respond, making it more difficult to think of anything to say, so you didn’t. 

Graves began to grind on you ever so slightly, doing his best to hold back but he couldn’t help himself, seeing you in your swimwear, begging and moaning while squirming under him. 

He brought a third finger to your hole, “Can you take anymore?” He whispered, “Or are you too full,”

You didn’t know how much more you could take, but you wanted more, so you nodded at him to continue. 

He grinned as he worked his third finger into you, it was much more difficult than the last two. 

“Relax baby, I was gonna fill your hole up one way or another today, I knew from the moment I saw you staring you wanted it badly, and who am I to not give my baby what they wanted?”

You threw your head back and gripped his arm, you’ve never felt so full before. You bit your lips while they quivered to stop yourself from moaning, but you couldn’t help the moans from slipping out. 

Graves looked around before whispering in your ear again, “Looks like they’re leaving, and you didn’t get caught,”

“Now daddy’s gonna give you a special treat for being such a good little slut,”

He slowly pulled each finger out, and flipped you over to his chair, putting your face on his chest. Graves slipped your swimwear down just enough to fit his thick cock into you.

You gasped as the head of his cock entered your hole.

“Can you take it?” He laughed, “I know its big,”

You went down further on his cock and smiled, “I don’t know...its not that big,”

You were putting on the best facade of confidence you could, but you wanted to tease him. 

“You want daddy to punish you huh?” He breathed down your neck, “Don’t think I won’t make you scream just cause we’re out here,”

He slammed his cock into you, making you moan into his chest. He laughed and shifted his position to on top of you. 

He didn’t waste any time in pounding you, his thick cock filled you as much as his 3 fingers, and you couldn’t take it anymore, with his cock filling you and spreading you open you threw your head back and moaned. 

“Fuck!” You moaned, “Fuck me”

“Yeah,” He groaned

You got lost in the feeling of his thick cock going in and out, the sound of him slamming into you. You could only grip the edges of the lounge chair and try not to alert the whole neighborhood. 

Graves began to moan more and more, gritting his teeth as he tried to not moan too loudly.

“I’m so fucking close,” He hissed between his teeth,

He began to go faster, gripping your sides and began to let go, moaning as loud as he pleased. His mouth slack as he got closer and closer until burying himself as far as he could go into to, his cock throbbing as he came.

Graves collapsed on top of you, “Hope you don’t mind if I just lay here,” He panted

You did your best to not fall asleep immediately, “No,” You panted back

Graves responded by letting out a snore, you laughed to yourself as you drifted off to sleep.


	2. Ezreal x male reader | I'm not gay!!!

Soooooo

Hey

Here is a really dumb thing and Ezreal definitely isn’t in character..... I hope you enjoy it lol

Summoner Rift Headcannon thing (idk the like the agreed fan name for it but like the actual game is cannon, yeah)

made the reader a mid lane mage cause I’m pretty sure thats the most popular thing so like you know..  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Support, while not your primary role, was easy enough. Your abilities made it pretty easy to kill the lane opponents, but not really protect anyone. 

Which was a problem because your lane partner, Ezreal, tended to get into trouble. 

While attempting to cs he would dose off, staring in your general direction. Which let the Caitlyn kill him a few times. 

So now you were behind, attempting to not get oneshot by the fed Caitlyn. 

“So Ezreal,” You said, “Why did you just kinda..stare into space,”

“Ummmm” His face turned red, “The...sun! It got in my eyes,”

That isn’t possible in Summoner’s Rift but whatever, just gotta farm. And Ezreal walks up and gets autoed and immediately Caitlyn channels her ult. 

You sighed. 

Waiting till the last possible moment you jumped in the way, bringing you down to about half health.

With that you began to back. 

“Thanks......but....I’m not gay so don’t get any ideas,” Ezreal told you, 

Your furrowed your eyerbrows in utter confusion. Once you got back at base you questioned him. 

“What?????” You asked him, “I saved your life what does that have to do with anything?”

“Your lore said your gay...so like...just letting you know,”

The same situation happened a minute later.

You watched him die. 

“What the heck?!” He yelled at you in base, “You’re my support, you should like...save me or something,”

“I thought it was gay or something,” You rolled your eyes,

Ezreal didn’t respond.

Later while in mid waiting for a team fight to break out. 

“Hey...I’m sorry for what I said earlier,” Ezreal nervously played with his hands, 

“Its fine,” You said plainly, “Just pay attention, fight is about to break out,”

“Sorry for not doing so great, I just kinda got distracted.....cause your so cute” He whispered ,

“What?” You said surprised, “I thought you said you weren’t gay,”

“I’m not!!!” He protested, “It’s not gay to appreciate when your bros look good,”

“Since when were we bros?” You raised your eyebrow, 

“We’ve been on the same time plenty!” He said, “Lots of times when we won games, I saved you, you saved me, that’s what bros are right?” He wrapped an arm around your waist,

But you suddenly pushed him off you as you just realized your team was getting into a fight....but you were too late. 

Ezreal watched as you ran off, blushing intensely.

And the enemy aced your team. 

“Sure, we lost that game,” Ezreal tried to cheer you up after the match, “But there is always next time!”

“Sure,” You sighed and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, “See ya next time,”

Ezreal sat in awe as you walked away, holding the cheek you kissed in his hand. After he thought you were out of earshot he jumped up and down saying “Yes,yes,yes”

You smiled as you heard the thuds of him jumping up and down.


	3. Graves x Reader | Happy Birthday | NSFw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request for someone's birthday, they said they liked it so hopefully you will too

You didn’t expect anything for your birthday, you didn’t really need anything big you were just happy to spend time with your boyfriend, Graves, speaking of which.

As you woke up you noticed that he was gone, strange, he never woke up before you. 

He’s probably out getting cigars or something, you thought.

You sleepily walked to your kitchen, only to have the life scared out of you as Graves jumped out from hiding, screaming 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” 

You punched him in the face as you yelled in surprise. 

“Holy shit,” You put your hand to your mouth in surprise, “I’m so sorry you scared the shit out of me,”

“Don’t worry about it,” He laughed, “That’s what I get for scaring you”

You both laughed, 

“And, made you a cake!” He gestured excitedly towards a massive cake behind him, he clearly made it himself, it was....falling in on itself. 

“Might wanna eat it soon, or at least..separate the tiers,” You laughed nervously, thinking of the mess you didn’t want to clean up.

“Yeah yeah,” He mumbled, holding you from behind, 

“But I got a present I wanna give you first,” He whispered in your ear, 

You could feel him grinding his cock against your inner thigh. See he was wearing his favorite pajamas, that being nothing, except a very loose pair of underwear, which was very easy to slip out of. 

“I know you’ve been aching for this, so I decided to wait to give it to you,” He laughed, “Then we can eat some cake, if you don’t wanna go a second round.”

He pulled your pants down and his loose underwear fell on its own. 

“And don’t worry, been lubing up all morning, shouldn’t have any problem getting in,”

Without a chance to respond he slipped his wet cock inside you, making you moan. 

You just knew he had a grin on his face, 

“I missed that noise so much,” He growled, “I would say try not to be too loud, but I don’t care, I’m gonna make you scream,”

And true to his word he didn’t bother going easy on you, gripping your hips and moving them to the rythm of his thrusting. You didn’t bother keeping in any noise, you let him know how much you loved his cock with each thrust into you. 

“Yeah baby,” He groaned, “You love it don’t you,” 

He slammed into you to get a moan from you, which worked of course. 

“Yeah you do, you’re daddy’s little bitch,” He smiled, “Grab on to something, cause I’m gonna start getting rough,”

You grabbed the edge of a nearby table, waiting in anticipation for him to start getting rough, of course he couldn’t leave you waiting long, almost as soon as your hands hit the table he began to pound away. 

You couldn’t moan anymore, you were just trying to catch your breath as he slammed into you at an overwhelming pace. 

“Your so fucking tight,” He groaned through grit teeth, “I’m gonna,”

He pulled out and gripped his cock, his warm cum spraying on your back. 

“It’s a good look for you,” He laughed, “You should wear it more often,”

“I wish I could,” You panted, 

“That’s my baby,” He gave you a light spank, “Now lets go get that cake, didn’t wake up at 1am for nothing,”

“Can we wait till I get cleaned off first,” You laughed, 

“Oh, yeah,” He realized, “Probably should do that....invited Twisted over..don’t want him to see you like this,” He leaned up to whisper in your ear, “Your mine,”


	4. Rakan Falling In love Headcannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a scenario but whatever

I imagine Rakan immediately acting on any sort of crush

If he locks eyes with you in a crowd while he performs he would jump down and bring you up on the stage

Of course you can’t dance, at least like Rakan does

But Rakan leads you in the dance, making any fumbles look like planned parts of his performance

After the performance he would smile and turn to you “You did well, for a human, and your first time dancing!”

“Uh thanks”

Rakan stayed in your town for a much longer time than he usually stayed in town, you were a curious one and he wanted to see what you were about. 

Many people had fallen for him, but none in the crowd saw the beauty in his dance, except for you.

He had finally gotten through to a human, he was so excited

But why were you the only one

So Rakan stayed around for awhile, always “accidentally” running into you

He would run errands with you, like shopping, and one time even cleaning your house

During one grocery run, while he was carrying so much that he could barely see in front of him he got a brief glimpse of you and it made him smile,

He stopped in his tracks, 

Thats when he realized, he loved you

He dropped the groceries and they went everywhere, animals quickly scurried to pick up the pieces and you saved what you could, including the chocolate you bought him for a surprise, 

He wanted to yell in pain from ruined chocolate, but he realized he never told you about his love for chocolate

“I wanted to surprise you, I saw you eyeing the chocolate in the market,” You admitted, 

Rakan kissed you on the cheek, “Well there is still chocolate there right?”

You nodded, “Yeah,”

“Well lets go get some!” He smiled, taking your hand and leading you through the crowd, 

You replaced the chocolate you got him, and Rakan thoroughly enjoyed it,

He also stole some....he didn’t need that much chocolate right?

Also you needed some too right?


	5. Spirit Blossom Thresh x Male Reader | NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The requester wanted some bdsm sort of stuff so 
> 
> Content warning for Bondage, Choking, Daddy stuff, etc

\--------------

The cold chain wrapped around you, dragging you towards him, centimeters away from his face. 

“Are you ready?” He whispered, “I don’t go easy,”

You nodded, your heart pounding in your chest.

“Good,” He smiled, and forced you down on the bed, his cock grinding against your hole. 

“If you need me to stop, just say so,” He tightened the chain around you, 

With that, without warning he pressed his cock inside you, slowly going in as deep as he could so you could feel the full length of it for a moment. 

“So boy, is it everything you hoped it would be?” He whispered in your ear, “Tell daddy how big it is while you can,”

You tried to gather yourself, to utter a single word, but you could only sputter out a single word.

“Daddy,” You whimpered, 

Thresh laughed to himself, and then began to move his hips. Slowly at first, he wanted to see your face as you struggled to take his full length. But since your face was buried in the bed he didn’t get the best view. So he flipped you around, so he could see you moan, so he could see the look on your face as you begged for more. 

He increased his pace, grabbing you by the throat so he could see every inflection in your face as he stretched you open. 

You remember the nights he spent with you, saying you needed to be trained before you could take him, saying he was bigger than any human you met. You rolled your eyes at the time, but you didn’t argue cause you know, it was nice. He would hold you and tell you how such a good boy you were as he fingered you. He’d tell you sweet nothings and kiss you. 

But now you know that he wasn’t lying, it was overwhelming, the only thing you could think about. You could just moan and sputter out words when you could finally wrench yourself away from the overwhelming sensation of his cock. Each thrust into you sent pleasure like you’ve never felt before throughout your entire body, up your spine, and in your stomach. You could only watch the sweat roll down his body as he fucked you, the way he rolled his hips so expertly, the grin on his face as he watched you, taking in everything that he could. 

“You're taking it so well,” He bent down close to your face, not letting up his pace, “I trained you well, your doing so good,” His grip around your throat loosened, and he slammed into you, making you yell.   
He bent down so his face was inches away from yours, “I love you,” He whispered and gave you a soft kiss. “Are you doing alright,” He caressed your face, “You’ve just been laying there with your mouth open, I’m not to tight around your throat am I?”

You had to catch your breath before responding, “No, no, I can breathe fine,” You gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s just...” You started to feel embarrassed, the heat pooling in your face, “Your just...so big,”

Thresh laughed, “I know I am,”

He sat back up, “So, are you ready? Daddy is aching to get back at it,”

You nodded.

And without missing a beat he got straight back into it, but this time not as rough. He put more power behind each thrust, he wanted to hear it. 

“Can you handle this?” He grinned, “How good does it feel,”

He began to pound you harder, making you moan louder and louder.

“That’s it,” He smiled, “Tell daddy how much you love it,”

You tried to respond, all you could get out was incomprehensible moans a first. 

“Daddy,” You moaned, “It’s so big, I’m so full”

“Good boy,” Thresh groaned

He increased his pace, the chains tied around you jingled with each thrust. 

“Fuck boy,” He panted, “You’re so tight,”

He tightened his grip around your neck as he began to go more rough on you. He gritted his teeth and began to readjust himself, this was the final stretch he wanted to cum. 

“Are you ready?” He smiled, “Daddy is close, and I want to fill you up”

“Yes daddy,” You whimpered, 

Then he began, his hips moving at a lighting quick pace. If you thought he was a lot before, you could have just blacked out now. 

You moaned at the top of your lungs, your toes curled and your lips quivered. You tried to move, to reach so you could finish to put the chains. 

“You cum when daddy tells you too” Thresh panted, 

His thrusts became labored, he was tired but he didn’t want to stop. He was so close but so far.

He leaned down to kiss you, wrapping his arms around your waist, he began to fuck you with a renewed energy. You wrapped your legs around his waist, trying to urge him deeper inside you, whimpering his name in the moments he took to catch his breath between kisses. 

And with one last slam, he finished, his throbbing, twitching cock releasing. 

He pulled out and admired you, he lifted your legs up and he just looked at you with a smug grin. 

“Can...can you untie me now?” You panted, 

“No not yet,” He took a finger and trailed your parts, making you lift your legs, “My boy still needs to cum,”

He took a long slow lick while looking into your eyes. 

“Your close,” He smiled, “I’m sorry I couldn’t get you to finish, but I’ll fix that,”

He took long slow licks, and that’s all you needed, you were close and it felt like jest breathing on you could finish you off. You wrapped your legs around his neck, biting your lip as you tried to keep yourself together. 

But Thresh’s tongue works wonders and you couldn’t help but be a moaning mess until you finished, and you did, mostly on his face.

“Haha...sorry,” You nervously laughed, 

“Don’t worry about it,” Thresh smiled while cleaning himself off, “Now, let’s get you untied,”

Over the next few minutes Thresh attempted to untie you, seemingly unsure of how to get you out, but he got it eventually. 

He sighed as he plopped down beside you, taking your hand and holding it tight.

“Do you need anything, water, maybe some ice,” He laughed, 

“I’m good,” You yawned, 

“You might be a bit sore tomorrow,” He told you, “Those chains were a bit tight and well, you know, but regardless I have an idea,”

“Hm?”

“There are some springs nearby, and if you are sore it’ll be good and if you aren’t it’ll still be nice to get out,”

“It will be,”

Thresh smiled and brought you close to him, holding you with one arm and running a hand through your hair with the other. 

Needless to say you easily fell asleep very easily.

The next day you did go to the springs, he brought food it was a nice date. But you couldn’t walk at all.   
From the moment you woke up you ached all over, he had to carry you all over. 

You wanted this to be a romantic day, but getting pampered and taken care of was still nice, and romantic. 

But you know, it would be nice if you weren’t aching. 

“I’m sorry dear,” Thresh massaged your back while you soaked in the spring, “I probably shouldn’t tie you so tight,”

“No you’re fine, I’ll get used to it,”

“I should treat my little prince with a bit more care,” He kissed your cheek,

You couldn’t help but smile, “Ok..maybe I little bite,”

“Aw, does my prince like being pampered,”

“Maybe a little,”

Thresh hugged you tight, “I love you,”

“I love you too,”


	6. Sett x Male Reader | NSFW \

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning For:
> 
> Ripping Clothes

“You’ve been looking pent up lately,” Sett cooed, “You’ve been looking a lot more lately, not that I mind,”

You nervously laughed, “Is it that obvious?”

His hand snaked down your back, playing with the hem of the back of your pants and urging you to get closer to him. 

“It is,” He slowly teased your pants down

A nervous excitement began to spread through your body, butterflies in your stomach? Even though you’ve been together for a while now you still couldn’t help but get nervous. 

He was...intimidating to say the least.

The sound of your pants hitting the floor cut through the silence. 

Sett brought you into a sort of hug and peered down at you, both of his hands having a firm grip on your ass.

“I never get tired of this view,” He whispered while spreading you open, “You look so good in these, glad I got em’ for you,”

Using both of his hands he brought them down on you to give a satisfying smack on your ass. Leaning in closer to you he gripped your hind end again, shaking it with his dug in fingers. 

“Go get on the couch on your knees,” He told you, 

You did as he told you, putting your knees into the cushions and resting your arms on the top. Then he walked away. 

Your heart pounded in your chest as you waited, your hardening cock getting squeezed in between your thighs. Could you fuck your own thighs? The idea was tempting as Sett was taking his sweet, sweet time. 

You nervously twitched on the couch, working yourself in anticipation. 

Then you heard a footstep and your heart began to pound in your chest. 

He was walking verry slowly, teasing you in a way. 

With each step it felt like a jolt of static went up your spine. 

God you can’t take it anymore. 

“Pleaaasseee” You whined under your breath,

“What was that baby?” Sett asked, the smile obvious to hear in his voice,

“Please,” You said a little louder, your face began to burn. 

Sett closed the gap between you, his sudden touch on your back making you jump. 

“It’s just me baby,” He cooed in your ear, 

He sat up and you hear the sound of lid popping off. 

“Let’s not get too eager yet,” Sett patted your back, “Gotta get these pretty things off..or”

He thought for a moment before sitting the bottle down and standing behind you. He grabbed your hips and brought you back on his throbbing bulge. He ground you against his clothed cock, groaning. 

He reluctantly took his hands off your hips, slowly dragging his hand to your backside, bringing his hands to the center of the cloth of your underwear.

Your eyes widened as you heard the sound of ripping cloth. 

“Don’t worry baby I’ll get you another pair,” He patted your ass, “It’s gonna be hot,”

He quickly grabbed the bottle of lube and coated the entire length of his finger. Bringing the tip of his finger and circling your hole. 

“You ready babe?” Sett smiled, “I’ll go easy on you at first, been too long since this hole has been used,”

“I’m..ready,” You whispered. 

“Good boy,”

He slowly pushed his finger in, the cold lube made you shiver. 

You bit your lip as his finger went in, slowly in and out, gripping the top of the couch and doing your best to keep in your moans. 

“Baby, it must have really been a while if your gonna start gripping over this,”

He began to spread the walls of your hole with his finger, making you curl your toes. You began cursing under your breath, fuck, your hole was tight.

Sett stood up to get a better reach, then the real fingering began. Finger fucking got put into a whole new context for you. 

He slipped in another finger and got going. Using both fingers to spread the walls of your hole, getting deep inside, slowly pulling out and then making a rough entrance back in. 

Your legs began to shake as the only thing occupying your mind was the noise of your hole getting sloppily used. You felt so close, so full. 

“Alright, think you’re ready to get the real deal?” Sett asked, 

You nodded your head.

After a few seconds of him getting his pants off, he slapped his heavy, warm, throbbing cock against your loosened hole. 

“You sure you’re ready, its been a while,” 

You nodded again.

“Alright baby,” He said,

He slowly pressed the head of his cock inside you, slowly but surely fitting his entire length inside you. 

You couldn’t hold in anymore moans, you moaned your loudest. Burying your face in the couch to try to muffle the noise. The feeling of his throbbing cock inside you, filling you so fully. 

“God, you’re so fucking tight,” He breathed through gritted teeth, “Not gonna last long if I fuck you as hard as I want to,”

“Do it,” You sputtered

“Of course, but you tell me if you start to hurt alright?” He said, “Don’t wanna hurt my baby boy,”

He began with slow movements, rolling his hips, letting you get used to every inch inside you. 

Your entire body was trembling, doing your best to not become a mewling mess and failing terribly. 

As soon as you get the slightest amount adjusted he began to pound you. Digging his fingers into your hips he made you back up into his cock with every thrust into you, making you bounce a bit. 

There was no holding back, if you had any neighbors they would hear you, definitely. 

“That’s it! let it all out,” Sett grinned, 

His pace got faster the louder you moaned, leading him to be at a blinding pace in no time. 

You couldn’t help but tighten around him, looking back behind you saw him with his eyes closed with gritted teeth and a red face. There was no way he could last much longer. 

He slowed his pace as he ran out of breath, 

“Babe....I’m...gonna”

With a slow and labored final thrust he finished, doing his best to pull out right after he came to his senses. Leaving his cock throbbing and leaking on your thighs.

He plopped on the couch, and you flopped over onto him. 

“Whew,” He panted, “Hadn’t came that much in a while,”

You lazily laughed.

“Think I’m gonna fall asleep..” He yawned, “It would help if I had a little cutie in my arms,”

You began to get up.

“Get over here!” He huffed, “You’re a little cutie and I ain’t arguing over it,”

You both shared a little laugh, before Sett abruptly fell asleep, almost immediately started snoring. 

You smiled and kissed his cheek before snuggling into his pecs.


	7. SFW Yasuo Alphabet

i know nothing about yasuo so like im just making guesses about his personality lmao. Reading lore so I can accurately portray his personality? Couldn't be me

A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)  
He loves cuddling with you but in public, the most he'll do is hold your hand.   
You know he loves you with how much he teases you, giving you little kisses when he's done. 

B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)  
This man cannot initiate a conversation or anything social. The only way you ever got through to him was just persistence, when he realized he couldn't just shake you off he finally started talking to you. 

C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)  
The way he "cuddles" is having you in a bear hug like he doesn't realize he holds you so tight. It's kinda like having a weighted blanket. 

D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)  
Settle down? Sure he's thought about it, you and him living in a small place in the middle of nowhere, 1 or 2 kids. Waking up in the morning to his kids smiling over him, you in his arms.   
But that's a life he can't have, he's given up on it a long time ago. 

E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)  
You'd wake up alone with a note, probably saying something like, "It's for your safety," Or that you deserve someone who can take care of you, something like that. Of course, you'd have to find him and knock some sense into the idiot. 

F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)  
Outside of daydreams, he's never seriously considered getting married. It's not like he could go home with you on his arm and get a warm welcome.   
Besides, he didn't need a ritual or piece of paper to show how much he loves you. 

G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)  
He's clumsy with you, he's never really, been soft with anyone so he doesn't really know what he's doing. He may grip your hand too tight, accidentally head but you when he goes for kisses.  
Emotionally, doesn't say anything until he breaks down. His childhood and being blamed for a murder tends to do a number on you. 

H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)  
Not a huge fan of hugs, but you're just so damn cute that he won't fight it. 

I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)  
He is practically afraid of the word. You will most definitely say it first, it makes him stop and think, oh yeah, that's the word.   
He's definitely scared to say.   
But he will, eventually. 

J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they're jealous?)  
I can't imagine him getting jealous that easily. He's kinda dense when it comes to romance so unless you're getting physically touched or someone is very obviously flirting with you.  
When he is jealous he kisses you on the cheek or holds your hand. A simple but clear message. 

K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)  
His kisses are kinda rough. He's trying to be gentle, but he needs some more practice. 

L = Little ones (How are they around children?)  
....could be better. It's not he dislikes kids it's just..how do you talk to kids

M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)  
With you struggling to get out of his grip and getting him up at the last possible moment and him chugging a whole bottle.  
Mornings aren't the best. 

N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)  
With him plopping into his bed with you in his arms. He isn't really good at all the mushy stuff, he just wants to hold you and probably keep you up with his snoring. 

O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)  
He's about as easy to get to open up as a brick wall. 

P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)  
He's pretty patient he rarely gets truly angry.

Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)  
If it's really important then he'll remember, but if you ask him what color your eyes are he's gonna blank. 

R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)  
The first time he realized he loved you. After a rough day you had..a bit too much to drink. It was late at night, both of you laying down on the ground. He just looked in your eyes and he realized, holy shit I love this idiot.

S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)  
He won't hesitate to kill if you're in danger. You're in the only thing in this world that he feels like he has, he's not losing you.

T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)  
He's not really good at remembering dates and stuff like that. But if he does, he'd play a song for you on his flute. He'd try surprise to you, leading you to some tree stump he would be sitting on. 

U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)  
Drinking. You don't think you've ever seen him without a bottle.

V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)  
He doesn't concern himself too much with that stuff. The thing that he does keep track of the most is facial hair, he doesn't like having anything more than some stubble. He says it gets too itchy. 

W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)  
He's felt something that he hasn't for a long time when he's with you. He feels at peace, content. Yes, without you he doesn't know how he'd go on. 

X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)  
He loves any stupid nicknames you give him, or anything simple as baby. It makes him really happy. 

Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn't like, either in general or in a partner?)  
There's just something about carrots he doesn't like. If they're steamed they're too mushy and weird, if they are just plain then it's just eating a hard stick of nothing.

Z = Zzz (What is sleep habits of theirs?)

He snores, loudly. And he needs to be holding something, usually, it would be his sword, but now he has you, and once he lays down you aren't getting out of his grip.


	8. Yasuo NSFW Alpahbet

A = Aftercare   
He is pretty bad at aftercare, he’ll rub your back and hold you but if you need or want anything more than that you’re gonna need to tell him pretty clearly

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
His chest is his favorite part, he loves it when you rest your head on his chest, when he’s fucking you and you put your hands on his chest. When you lazily kiss his chest. He wants you to do more to them but he doesn’t know how to ask or what he wants.   
His favorite part of yours is your ass. Watching it bounce while you bounce on his cock, seeing your expression as you look behind you. He loves gripping the taught skin, the look on your face.  
And plus giving you a little spank every now and again, the look on your face is always priceless

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)  
He’s really not into it, like he gets it if you don’t want to swallow. 

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Wants to get fucked, pegged, whatever parts you have he wants to get fucked. You look like you have fun, and fingers aren’t cutting it anymore, and he’s tried the handle of his sword before...it’s not very comfortable if you’re curious

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)  
Not very, you’re the first person he’s ever been steady with. He knows much better now than your first time together but could still have some room to improve.

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)  
He loves to pick you up and have your legs wrapped around his waist, using your weight to slam you down on his cock in a heavy rhythm that always left you weak after he was done with you. 

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)  
This man can’t crack a smile to save his life, he will fight tooth and nail to keep from smiling. He is pretty serious or at least tries to be for some reason. 

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)  
The reason his hair is long is not because he wanted it to be, it’s because he’s too lazy to take care of himself. His body is taken care of enough, you aren’t repulsed by the smell everytime he takes his clothes off, but his hair could use a good brushing.

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)  
He’s not very romantic, he struggles with that stuff, so he’ll try to do it but in the end he’s too busy fucking to you know, sing you a song or whatever it is people do. 

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)  
This man jacks off all the time, like, was and currently is jacking off. If you aren’t in the mood that’s cool, he’ll just have some alone time. 

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)  
Scent, musk, just smells in general, biting, not enough to make you bleed but he just loves to bite into you if he’s really getting into it. Hair pulling too, making you look in his eyes while you're getting filled with his cock. 

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)  
Doesn’t have one, can and will fuck you anywhere.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)  
This man has a hair trigger down there. But something that will get him hard without fail is to beg, whisper in his ear and tell him how desperate you are to get fucked. 

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Scat, blood..body fluids that aren’t your cum

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)  
He has never given oral, he’d rather receive but he if you really want him too, then he’ll do his best. He is very bad at it, but you appreciate it if he tries. 

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)  
Very rough. When he fucks he is on a mission to   
1\. Make you scream  
2\. To cum  
and he wants to try to make you finish without touching you, hasn’t done it yet but that won’t stop him from trying. 

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)  
All the time, if you aren’t in a comfy position or haven’t settled down for the night or for any reason you have to leave quickly he is down for a quickie

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)  
The most risks he takes is public sex, pinning you against the side of a building, telling you how dirty you are, getting fucked in public. What if someone catches you? What if they wanna join? 

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)  
He lasts for a pretty good while, most of the time longer than you. He has a bit of trouble getting it up, which is kinda annoying when he’s by himself, but with you he gets to stay in you for longer. So its a win win situation for both of you. Three rounds back to back is the most he’s done with you, he tried to do another one but he was drained, he and his balls. 

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)  
Unless he’s using them on you he’s not too interested. But you can convince him, and you know he likes it with some revealing moans he tried to hold in. You don’t know how many times you told him but he doesn’t have to hide anything from you. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
He sometimes likes to rub his cock against your inner thigh and make you beg. But he usually doesn’t like to tease because then it takes longer to get to stretching your hole 

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)  
He isn’t very loud, sometimes he moans when he finishes but most of his noise comes from him groaning through gritted teeth. Like he wants to moan but he doesn’t want to get caught, even if you're alone.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)  
He low-key likes to have his hair braided 

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)  
Well the only thing left to the imagination is his below his pants, as his shirt is basically a crop top. But he’s as toned as he is above the waist. So if you’re into thighs there’s plenty of muscle down there to love.   
His cock is long, but not the thickest, but no one will catch you complaining about it though. 

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)  
Very high, is practically always ready. The only question is how high is yours.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Unless its night, he won’t fall asleep. He has got a lot of stamina, and plus, think about the rest of the day, who knows if you would need another good dicking down today.


	9. Spirit Blossom Thresh x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request was about the reader meeting thresh again after they died

I may have just completed all of the spirit bonds like last week (when it came out) but that hasn’t stopped me from forgetting it, also the pacing of this is horrific so lol  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark, but only for a little while. 

Soon you woke up in a place that you visited what was a lifetime ago, the Spirit Realm, and you knew exactly where to go. Though your memory was a bit foggy, it was several years ago, you eventually found that river, the lanterns guiding you down it. 

Before you could even reach the shrine? Temple? A hook wrapped around you, pulling you face to face with the man you’ve waited your entire life to see again. 

He slowly removed his mask, almost like he was scared that you were some trick of the light, like if he moved to fast you would be gone. //

“You’ve finally come back” A loving smile slowly formed,

He raised his hand and caressed your face and slowly closed the gap between you wanting to give you the kiss he so longed for. But he suddenly pulled away his face bright with a blush.

“I’m sorry, you’ve barely just got back and I’m rushing things, come, lets go somewhere..private,” He said, barely above a whisper, 

He lead you to his sanctuary once again revealing his true self to you, where he embraced you in his arms once more. 

“You must be exhausted, you haven’t stopped since you got here,” He guided you to a comfortable pile of cushions, both of you falling into the pile. 

You both got settled into the pile of plush cushions, “Now,” He whispered, “Tell me about it,”

“About what?” You asked, confused, 

“You know, your mortal life, what brought you back into my arms,”

“Do you really want me to tell you, I mean...I just kinda.....died..” You didn’t really want to dwell on your death,

“Oh right,” He blushed in embarrassment, “I’m sorry I’m just,” He held you closer to him and tighter, “So glad to have you back,”

You snuggled deeper in his chest, trying to get as much warmth as you could from his body. 

“Perhaps we should...continue where we left off, with some tea?” He asked, 

“I would like that, but, hold me for a bit longer,” You said quietly, 

“Of course my dear,” He smiled, and kissed your forehead, “I’ll hold you for as long as you need,”

His embrace was so comforting and warm, and you’ve felt like you’ve been awake for days, you quickly fell asleep. 

You awoke alone in the pile of cushions. 

In a panic you sat up quickly, desperately searching around his sanctuary. 

“Thresh?!” You yelled, worried, 

Thresh poked his head out from behind a door frame behind you, “Yes my dear?”

You breathed a sigh of relief,

“Did you think I left you?” He asked, “I just got up to get the tea ready for when you woke up, I hope you liked it last time because its the same kind,”

He held your hand and guided you to the kitchen, nothing had changed since you were last here, it all looked just like you remembered it. You both sat down, and you started to drink the tea, you didn’t realize it until now, but you were quite thirsty. 

So you chugged it. 

Well, not chugged it was too hot to do that, but still your drank it fast, and rather messily too. 

While you were chugging it Thresh stared at you with a soft, loving gaze and a warm smile.

He missed you so much. 

He loved you so much.


	10. Aphelios Falling in Love Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once again more like a scenario but still hope you enjoy@

\- When you first meet and for most of the time he’s poisoned, so you all can’t really talk. 

\- But luckily, for whatever reason, Alune can speak to you, so she does most of the speaking. 

\- He realizes he’s in love with you while you're talking with Alune, it was at a picnic that Alune that would be cute and she may or may not have read it in a romance book no way haha

\- He realized when you laughed at a dumb joke Alune told you, and just, it all clicked in place

\- Your smile, your eyes 

\- It was a wave, a wave of emotion that he didn’t really understand. And the fact that he could feel something so strongly while under the effects of the poison.

\- He knew you were special 

\- Alune already knew that he liked you, she just needed to give him a little push

\- But if he does do this, if he gets into a relationship with you, you’ll be in danger, you’ll be hiding from the Solari like him and the rest of the Lunari

\- Of course, you’d be willing to stay with him

\- He’s so happy that you did

\- Alune tells you almost daily about how much he thinks of you, when he’s on missions the first thing he thinks about is getting back to you so he can hold you in his arms, so you can play with his hair. 

\- He loves being cuddled, but you didn’t hear that from me

\- He probably couldn't tell you anyway

\- He wants to speak to you so badly, he wants nothing more than to be able to tell you himself that. He knows you know, but having Alune translating isn’t the same

\- So one night he took you a spot he found while he was on a mission, a secluded grove, hidden in one of many tucked away corners of Targon.

“Phel,” You gazed in amazement, “When did you find this place? How long did you keep this from me?”

\- It was more teasing than you actually being upset, 

-You didn’t get a response, which was weird, Alune would usually say something

\- He just continued walking, leading you to the middle of the small grove, reaching up and picking a flower from the strange trees, then turned to you and put it in your hands.

\- “I-” He began, but stopped, “I...wanted to keep this place secret for something special”

\- He just, did he, he did

\- “You’re” Your eyes widened in surprise

\- “I love you,” He choked out, “I love you so much, and I’m so happy that you decided to take this journey with me,” His voice was hoarse and rough from years of not using it

-” I uh...I love you too” You stammered, 

\- He put a hand on your cheek, rubbing it with his thumb

\- “You look so beautiful under the moonlight,” He rested his forehead on yours,

\- He hesitated for a moment, your lips touching for a moment before leaning into a kiss. 

\- It was the first time that he kissed you,

\- He was paranoid of you somehow ingesting any of the poison he takes. 

\- The kiss was inexperienced, chaste, soft, 

\- When he pulled away he couldn’t help but admire you in the moonlight, seeing your eyes shimmer, he almost forgot he could speak again,

\- “Runeterra to Aphelios” You waved a hand in front of his face,

\- He blinked a few times, “Sorry” He smiled, 

\- “It's ok, I know I’m just that good looking,” You teased, 

-” You are, you really are,” He was sincere, 

\- He took the flower in your hand and put it in your hair, 

\- “You look cute like that,”

\- He brought you back for one last kiss before going back home.

\- Needless to say, Alune was very eager to hear what went on that night,


	11. Sett x reader | Mother's Day|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part two is eventually gonna come out, I just gotta get the inspiration to do it lol

You groaned as you sat down, you had been doing chores and errands all day. Getting groceries, scrubbing the floor, just doing everything you needed to do. 

And god you were aching, your legs, back, arms. You don’t think that you could get back up again, so you began to relax, the last bit of the sunset peeking through your windows, the crickets and bugs began to signal that its almost time to go to bed. You began to feel your eyes drooping, slowly letting your exhaustion take over. 

“Hey!” Your door slammed open, it was Sett.

“Sett, I’m really tired I can’t really do anything,” You sighed, 

“Can’t I just come over to see my cute little kitten once in a while?” He smiled, 

“I just got a hunch,” 

“Well...uh.... you're right, I need your help with something,”

“Well, what is it?” You sighed, 

“So uh,” He played with his hands, “Mother’s day is tomorrow, and I want to get her a cake, like the ones she used to make me...”

“But you can’t bake to save your life,” You smiled, 

“Yeah,”

You slowly got up from your chair, “Welp, c’mon,” You waved him over to the kitchen. 

You rummaged through your kitchen and finally found an old, barely held together book. The pages not even fully attached to the spine anymore. 

“That book looks terrible,” Sett commented, “What’s in it?”

“Recipes,” You carefully flipped through the pages, “It’s my grandma’s, she wrote down all the recipes she loved before she passed, she gave it to mom, and mom gave it to me,”

“Oh,”

“Unless you had a certain way you wanted to do it?”

“No no,” Sett shook his head, “You can do it whatever way you wanted,”

You smiled, “Can you get me the flour that’s over on the table?”

“Sure thing,”

With a hum you got some milk and eggs out and sat them out, and began looking for a bowl. And you began to mix all the ingredients, until the eggs. Sett watched you crack the first egg with a strange fascination. 

“Do you want to crack the other egg?” You gave him a look, 

He cautiously took the other egg and held it in his hand. 

“Have you cracked an egg before?”

“Y-yes!” He yelled defensively, “You just...”

He clumsily crushed the egg in his hand, his hand covered in the yolk and white of the egg. 

You covered your smile with your hand and tried to keep a laugh in. 

Sett’s face was red, “Don’t laugh at me!” He cried defensively, 

“C’mon, wash your hand and I’ll show you,” You grinned, 

With a pout he washed his hands and slowly walked back to you. You placed an egg in his hand and moved him over the bowl. 

“So,” You began, “Take your thumbs and barely break the shell and then pry it open,”

He kinda just completely destroyed the egg, but it still worked, he still needed to wash his hands.

“I guess you're to strong,” You smiled, 

“Yeah, these eggs are just too weak,” He put a hand on his bicep,

You both laughed, and once you calmed down you began to start stirring and baking the cake. Sett watched you with a keen eye from over your shoulder, his hands occasionally resting on your hips. Once done with the batter you looked up at him. 

“Wanna taste it?” You smiled, 

“Really?” He asked, doing his best, and failing, to hide his excitement.

You grabbed a spoon and gave him a spoon full, he eagerly ate it. 

“I missed eating this stuff so much,” He smiled, 

“So it’s good?”

“Hell yeah,” He smiled, 

“Good, if there is any left after I pour it in the tin then you can have whats left,”

He laughed to himself, “Hope that tin isn’t big,”

There was a decent amount left, enough to make him happy anyway. 

“Should take a few hours to bake and then..we’ll have to decorate,” You explained, 

“So how do you do that?” Sett wondered, “Do you gotta make some icing,”

“I saved some from the last time I made some...is it any good, we’ll find out,” You shrugged, 

You got out what you left, and tasted it, yep and it was good. 

“Your not vomiting, so I guess its fine” Sett shrugged, 

“Wanna taste it?” You asked him, “Want to make sure its good enough for mama,”

Sett blushed, “Don’t have to put it like that, but yeah”

You put a dollop of it on his finger and he tasted it.

“Maybe you should get a bakery,” He smiled, “So that way you’d have extra stuff for me to eat after work,”

“If I did that you’d be to fat to fight,”

“Hey I work out!” He flexed his arms, “It’ll be fine, whats wrong with spoiling your boyfriend every once in a while?”

You laughed, “U-huh,"

Now all you had to do was wait for the cake to bake. You took a little nap with Sett, well you wanted to, but Sett kept getting up to look at the cake, he was very scared it was going to burn. So in the end you and him ended up sitting right in front of the oven so that way Sett could see every moment so that he can make sure it doesn’t burn. 

It was fine and he ended up stressing over nothing. Now all thats left is to decorate it. 

“Wait, do you have any other colors?” He looked panicked at the icing, 

“No,”

“I gotta have pink, she always had a pink heart in it!”

“Well, I can’t make icing now!” You told him, “Its already late, I would like to go to bed before tomorrow,”

Sett was panicking, running a hand through his hair. 

You looked toward your kitchen, looking around for something that you could make a heart with. Cheese? no, eggs? no, Apples? maybe?, Cherries? yeah! you could do something with that. 

“Hey,” You got Sett’s attention, “What if, I made a heart out of cherries after putting the icing on it?”

He sighed, “It ain’t the same but it’ll have to do”

So you went ahead with the plan, having Sett rotate the cake while you piped the icing on the cake, and doing your best to make a nice looking heart. When you finished you stepped away to admire your work, could be better, could have been worse.

“Thank you,” Sett gave you a hug, 

“No problem,” You smiled, 

“I love you so much,” He tightened your hug, 

“I love you too, but your squeezing the life out of me”

He quickly let you go, “hehe Sorry, I’ll be back in the morning to come get the cake,”

You didn’t know what he was doing and it wasn’t your problem, “Please don’t drop it,”

“I won’t, “ He assured you, “I promise,” He kissed your cheek, “Later baby,”

“Wait,” You grabbed his forearm before he could leave, “ You can stay here, it’s late,”

“I don’t know, told mama I’d be home before, before now,” He laughed, 

“You can go in the morning, I’m sure she would understand,” 

“She wouldn’t want me walking around at night, she would tell me it's dangerous and I shouldn’t walk around at night,”

With a tired smile you led him to bed and you fell asleep quickly, your face buried in his chest. And even though you don’t really remember getting under the blankets, you were cozy in his arms.


	12. Sett x Male Reader | pspspspssp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The request was "Sett is exhausted from his works and his s/o pspspsps (comforts) him just like his mom would do? I need some Sett purr wholesome hours "
> 
> So that's why this is titles pspspsps lol, I hope I got their request right

You hummed to yourself as you tried to keep yourself occupied. The house was clean, you made food, you basically did everything you needed to do. 

You were on the ball today, and you were incredibly bored.

Maybe you could make a cake or something? Sett has been saying he misses his mom sweets, he didn't tell you, but he can't whisper to himself, so maybe you could help sate his sweet tooth.

And speak of the devil, the door slammed open, so hard you thought something got broken or destroyed.

Sett stomped through the door and slammed the door shut walked past you.

"What's wrong?" You asked 

His ears lowered as he cringed, "I'm fine baby, just got a huge headache,"

"Oh, do you need me to get-?"

"I'm good, thank you though,"

"So uh...how was your day?" You asked quietly,

Sett sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, "Stressful" He held his head in his heads,

"Just a bunch of drama I don't want to drag you down with," He sighed, "And I had to teach some guys a lesson, they lost a fight and threatened to pay you a visit,"

There was a small pause,

"So I made sure they wouldn't be able to walk for a few years, if they can walk again," 

He wrapped an arm around you, "No one messes with my man," He kissed your cheek, both of you smiling and laughing

"Hey, do you need to go lay down," You couldn't help but still have your smile, "Your face is red and your burning up,"

Sett paused for a moment before trying to speak, his ears drooping with embarrassment, "Would you...would you come...come lay down with me?"

You smiled and lead him to your bed, flopping down on it first, thinking that Sett would do his normal routine of holding you tightly, but this time he slowly crawled on the bed and rested his head, slowly but surely, on your chest.

"I..I hope you don't mind," He mumbled

"Of course not," You told him,

Sett wrapped his arms around you, snuggling into your chest. You played with his hair, softly humming a lulaby you barely remembered.

Sett closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but he couldn't, despite laying there for what seemed like days, but then he suddenly remembered something that his mom did when he couldn't fall asleep or felt bad.

"Hey..uh... could I ask you to do something?" He mumbled into your chest.

"Do you need me to get a cold towel or anything?" You asked,

"No..I...so...mama used to do this...thing when my head hurt or couldn't sleep,"

"Oh uh what is it?"

"She'd..uh..make this noise all nice and low...she said she did it for the stray cats running around our town,"

Did she? A few thoughts ran through your head. You bent down and did the pspspsp noise you did to try to get the attention of your old pet cat.

Sett smiled immediately, putting more of his weight down on you, and...did you hear him purring? You could feel it.

But you put your surprise to the side because, looking down you saw his peaceful smile as he purred and slowly drifted into sleep. 

When you thought he was asleep you kissed his head and tried to get up.

And like a real cat he was in the spot that makes it impossible to move without waking him up. But unlike a cat Sett was massive and there was no way you where moving just from the weight of him.

You sighed and cuddled back into your boyfriend, burying your face in his fur your could hear his purring much more clearly.

Sett was so warm and heavy, kinda like a vibrating weighted blanket. So it didn't take that long to fall asleep.

When Sett woke up he wiped some drool from his mouth and looked around to see you underneath him. He smiled at your peaceful face.

But suddenly his nose caught a scent, food? 

He suddenly remembered that you made him food, it's probably cold now but his growling stomach didn't care.

He got himself off of the bed and was about to go get the food when he turned around to give you a kiss on your cheek.

"I love you," He whispered, "I love you so much," He kissed you again before going off to get his food.


	13. graves nsfw headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy here is this really small things I got a request for, Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ⚠⚠⚠ Nsfw ⚠⚠⚠

There is just something about you resting your head or putting your hands in his pecs while you ride him

He likes showing off, flexing his arms while he pounds you, fucking in positions that make you look at him

He loves praise, tell him how hot he is and how thick his cock is, tell him he's handsome and that you love him, he won't last long 

Please moan for him, he wants to hear how much you love getting fucked

He likes using names, Doll, baby. If your into it, slut, whore, etc.

He'd kill you if you ever told anyone, but sometimes he beg for you to finger him, sometimes he'd want to use toys instead. But regardless he'd want to feel vulnerable for a while, and get his hole filled of course.

Threesomes, he'd love to share you every once in a while. Having you get pounded while you sucked his cock, finally getting his turn with your lose, filled hole. 

Eat him out, seriously, the man can't last that long if you do

He likes when you grab his ass, when he's fucking you, while you're sucking his dick, anytime


	14. Yone x Reader | NSFW |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pov: 
> 
> You’re my midlaner

Warnings: Clothes being cut off, Fingering, Mouth Penetration, Sex with multiple (but the same) person(s), Dubious Consent

Genitalia Mentioned : None

\----------------------------------------------------------

He loomed over you, the shine from his blades were blinding. You couldn’t stand anymore, you were exhausted. 

His blade lingered at your throat inches away from your skin. 

“You’re mine,” Yone whispered, 

With little struggle his blade pierced your clothes, slicing it in half leaving your top half exposed. 

“Look at you, given up so easily,” He mocked, his boot on your crotch.

His blade once again ripped through your clothes, your pants ripped even easier than your shirt, leaving you fully bare. Yone buried his blades in the ground beside you. Kneeling down he circled your hole with his finger. 

Without warning his index finger entered your hole. Your toes curled as you moaned in surprise. He went as deep as his fingers would allow, messily fingering your hole. 

“Moan as loud as you’d like, let your entire team know how much you love this,”

He slipped in another finger, 

“Moan while your mouth isn’t getting used, it isn’t going to be too long now,”

You desperately gripped the grass underneath you trying to gain back some of your senses, your quivering lips unable to form any words other an moans. 

He pulled his fingers out of your hole, and gripped your thighs. His cock throbbing against your hole now. 

Before he put it in you, another form appeared before you, another cock begging for an entrance for your mouth, still distinctly Yone. 

You opened you mouth to let him in. 

“No form of resistance, how easily you submit,” The spirit put a hand on your head before stuffing your mouth with his cock. 

Soon after Yone filled your hole with his cock.

Yone and his spirit thrusted in unison. A heavy pair of balls slapping against your chin and bottom half, you were filled almost every hole. 

Your entire body was trembling from the pleasure, savoring every moment that their thick, throbbing cock filled you. Pressing against the walls of your hole, spreading you further than you ever had been, this new feeling was addicting. You wanted, needed, more. 

Yone and his spirit pulled out the moment the finished, their warm cum painting your face and stomach.   
The spirit dissipated and Yone was once again by himself, his still hard cock throbbing on your thigh. 

The next thing you knew you were back at base. 

You knew what you were doing when you got back to lane. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey hope you enjoyed despite this just being me messing around lol

Hope you have a good day!


	15. Battle Academia Wukong x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wukong calls you dude but that isn't to imply that it's male reader, its gender-neutral

“Do it like me,” A stern voice echoed through the empty gym, “Point your toes like this,” They said, speaking down like they would to a child, “Then, pull up the gun and shoot,”

You were in the middle of your “training” with Caitlyn. It was more of her talking down at you and telling you to perform meaningless exercises and steps that you’ve never seen her ever perform.

One half of you thinks that she’s trying to stunt your growth to keep any competition away.

Another half thinks she just doesn’t know what she’s doing.

The other just wants to get this over with. So you do as she says.

“No not like that!” She derides, “Your toes aren’t pointed enough,”

“What?” Is all you could stand to say,

“Inside your shoes, that matters too, you aren’t pointing your toes enough,”

“How can you even tell, I’m wearing shoes”

“I can tell,” She gives you a smile, “Half of marksmanship is keeping your balance and footing, including your toes, now do it again or we are going to be here for another hour,”

It was already lunchtime, she couldn’t keep you for that much more. In fact, you were supposed to leave a while ago, but you thought it would be a chance to learn something from the Class President. Not get nagged at over your toes.

You put the gun you were using for training in her hands, “I’m going to go get lunch,”

You slowly trudged over to your familiar lunch table, exhausted over your training. You plopped yourself into the set in front of your friend, Wukong.

“Hey dude, what’s up?” He remarked, not looking up from his game,

“Tired,” You mumbled into the table,

“How did your training go?” He asked

“Caitlyn being pedantic as usual,” You sighed, “Your toes aren’t pointed the right way” You mocked her voice, “But you told me to point them that way!”

“Yeah she’s so picky, just let me hit things right? As long as I hit it good what's the problem?” He threw his hands in the air,

You couldn’t help but smile at this dork.

“Don’t let her get to you alright?” He said, rather softly for him, “You’re doing amazing, you’re so much better than you were at the beginning of the year! It’s exciting!” His enthusiasm for fighting and training (when he isn’t being bossed around) is infectious.

“Uh..well, thanks” You weren’t expecting the conversation to turn in this direction,

“No problem, you’re my bro right?” He reached

The bell rang, interrupting your moment. She kept you for almost all of lunch.

“You didn’t even get to have lunch,” Wukong said, stating the obvious, “She kept you there too long,”

Your stomach growled, “It’s not like I can pay attention in Professor Graves’ class anyway” You tried to laugh it off

Wukong began to gather his things, “What if we... go out to get something after classes..” He said it more like he was wondering out loud than asking you.

“Sure, it’s been a while since we hanged out,”

Wukong blushed, “Yeah...yeah!” He said, realizing you said yes, “I’ll see you later!” He grinned from ear to ear, his tail swinging rapidly as we walked away.

With a smile you gathered your things and went to your locker, dragging your feet behind you. The last thing you really wanted to do was go to class right now.

When you arrived and opened your locker you were met with a surprise. Two bananas with notes attached to the stems.

You raised an eyebrow, who could have? Wukong of course. You grabbed the closest one and read the note.

“Hey! I felt bad and I couldn’t let you go hungry here’s a banana, hope it helps you get through the day!” It read, with a little heart at the bottom of the note.

You picked up the second one, “I almost forgot!” The handwriting was noticeably more rushed and sloppy. “I really like you a lot! And uh, your nice and you’re my best friend and I wish you could be more,”

The note ended abruptly, there was another letter beginning to form but it wasn’t finished enough for you to tell. 

He must have gotten here before you and wrote these notes, he got here fast.

...

“(L/n)!” Professor Graves stated loudly, “Why are you eating a banana in my class?”

“I didn’t get lunch,” You explained,

“Why didn’t you get lunch?”

“Because Caitlyn kept me in training for a long time and I missed it,”

Graves stroked his beard, not changing his facial expression from apathetic boredom.

“Go ahead and eat it, but if there is a mess you’re getting detention,” He said,

You smiled with satisfaction that you got to eat the banana, and thinking of the note that was attached to it.

...

Classes ended and you walked with a little more pep in your step as you made your way to the exit, where a certain boy was waiting for you his arms resting behind his head.

“Hey!” He smiled when he noticed you walked up to him, “Uh...did you see my notes?” A blush began to spread on his cheeks.

“I did,” You smiled,

“So uh...what did you think?”

You walked closer to him, pulling on the collar of his shirt a tiny bit to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Wukong, his face practically fully red couldn’t contain his wide grin. He wrapped an arm around you, “So uh, where should I treat my new partner at?”

“Wow, such a gentleman,” You teased,

“You know it, just for you~”

“Ok, I’m hungry as hell, lets go to whatever is nearby,” You walked ahead of him,

Wukong practically was jumping to get to you, “Wait for me!”


End file.
